


Share

by AlternativeRocker



Series: Serendipity [1]
Category: Taggart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie and Jackie have a house warning party and the team divulge since secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share

Karen had been walking to Jackie and Robbie's new house when she had caught up with Matt on the intersection of their two journeys which suited them both as they were feeling awkward about turning up to the house warming party alone. They were each carrying a bottle of wine or two, using the excuse that there were more than just them going to the home the couple now shared.

It was exactly the type of house they could have imagined Jackie picking, which meant she and Robbie had argued about it until she denied him sex or he actually did just aim to make her happy these days. It was not a huge building but had large enough living and dining rooms to allow for this night to go ahead with their families and friends. As they didn't really know anybody else and had no true intention of making new friends Matt and Karen stood talking to each other for most of the evening.

Eventually it was only the team - and Karen who by now they classed as part of their inner clique - who were remaining. She had sank down in to a bean bag with a glass of red wine while chatting to Jackie who was on the sofa next to her and Stuart on the floor, as Matt and Robbie were getting their drinks from the kitchen. Robbie sat down next to his other half allowing her to snuggle into his side and passed her a vodka and cranberry juice and Stuart a gin and tonic as Matt sat beside Karen in an armchair.

Stuart was already drunk because of Robbie's heavy-handedness with his measures and decided to start having some fun since it was just the five who were quite comfortable with one another. "Okay, time to spill secrets! Robbie, how difficult has it been to stay monogamous?"

"It's actually not as difficult as anyone expected since I still get to look and then come home and have someone better who wants to go to bed most of the time. I really love this one which helps." He said, pressing a kiss just to the side of her eye while thinking up a question to retaliate with.

"How many women have you got off with?"

"Snogged? Four. Had sex with: two." They were all taking aback slightly as they had thought he would have only slept with one before accepting who he was.

Jackie decided to join in but turned to the two silent members of the room who were smiling at the scene. "Right, feel free to not answer," she said looking at both Matt and Karen, "but has there ever been anything between you two because to be honest you act like Robbie and I last year when we weren't sure what our relationship could be classified as?"

Karen looked up to him as her elbow rested on the arm of his seat, nodding to let him know it was okay to continue. "There was once."

"Ages ago mind you."

"She was still a DI back then, same as me."

"It lasted about six months in total if I recall correctly?" She knew she must have had one glass too many to be sharing this information but they hadn't discussed it since she moved to Maryhill and she wondered what he remembered it to be like.

"Such a brilliant six months if you get my meaning?" She blushed and brought her thin scarf up to hide her face in.

"Stop it you awful man!" She glared at him jokingly before he ran a finger across her upper arm and the back of her shoulder without anyone else being capable of witnessing. Her eyes narrowed but all he did was smirk and continue until she leaned against the chair more to give him more of an area to touch.

"So our boss is not as saintly as she likes to pretend?" Robbie winked at her as she threw a cushion at both of them.

"Robbie, sometimes even I wonder why I love you!" Jackie connected, slapping his leg.

"Because you like the bad guys."

* * *

It was after midnight by the time they were outside in the bitter cold streets but they didn't take any notice. She honestly did not want to bring up what had happened at Robbie and Jackie's but couldn't stop thinking about it and glancing at him as they walked side by side down the street.

She finally decided to break the silence, "Do you ever think back to those days fifteen years ago?... Wow was it really that long ago?!"

"Of course I do. I can barely look at you - especially in the more formal meetings together - without picturing you wrapped in that blue duvet after I had woken up with you for the first time." Her hair had not been red back then - light brown hair had fell across her face as he had lay staring at her then, but it was a nice change these days as it suited her temperament more. He had made her breakfast that morning and it was then that he had seen her sitting up on his bed with the sheet only just covering her breasts and her hair was messed up and over one shoulder.

"You had good bed linen."

"So that's why you stayed that entire weekend?"

"Amongst other reasons." They had stopped outside a twenty-four hour takeaway that was lit up so they could properly see each other without being interrupted since nobody went to the place between dinner and after the nightclubs had shut.

"Do you think about it?"

"Yeah; it is still the only time I have been involved with a colleague." Karen had not worked out why she had broken the rules for six months until she got promoted but now she did - he was the kindest man you could hope for once you were in his good books and could not care less that she outranked him now as he had been the person to get his team to accept her after all this time.

She leaned forward and kissed him, knowing that he would never have chanced his luck doing that to her because he thought he'd lose her completely if he messed up her being his superior.

The contact only lasted a few seconds before she broke off gently, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked away. It took him a moment to regain his thoughts before bringing a hand up to her cheek and softly stroking it as he brought their mouths together again, wondering how he did without this for so many years.

"Do you want to come back to mine? I can't guarantee the same quality of sheets but I think you could overlook that once."

"I'd like that.


End file.
